Baby On Board
by ssoulex3
Summary: About a girl whose pregnant at 15. Kinda selfexplanitory.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I made up the story and characters myself. If they have the same anything as someone, its purely coincidence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got pregnant, I was only fifteen. I was a baby in the eyes of the world, carrying one of my own. He said he loved me and that he would never leave my side, and I believed him because I loved him. I never knew what it felt like for someone to care about me like that, like I was special. Apparently, he just wanted to break me, make me unclean. I was only fifteen.

We had been dating for three months, which isn't even that long. It was eternity to him. He was a year older than me and that much more experienced. He had gotten further with girls than I had ever wished to imagine, and I was just another slut to him. I remember the day clearly. I wore tight-fitting blue jeans from PacSun, which was the store to shop at then. I donned a navy blue tank top and my white American Eagle flip flops, matching my fake straight blond hair. I was so fake back then. It was mid-August of 2002. I kept telling myself that I was ready, old enough to fulfill his deepest fantasy. I had only been with him, or anyone for that matter, once, but I guess once was enough.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so a short chapter. I figured it was a good place to stop at. The next chapter will be up soon. Read and review guys :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I made up the story and characters myself. If they have the same anything as someone, its purely coincidence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was a little overdue and the signs were noticeable to no one but me. I was having insane cravings for chocolate and other such things, getting violently ill in the morning, and shuttering at the sight of mayonnaise. I saw a doctor and my suspicions were true. Of course, always being the responsible one, I told Raymond. The look on his face was indescribable. It was a mixture of shocked, mortified, and disgusted, but with a hint of joy and wonder. He was a father now, and responsible for a whole other person. This was an obligation that he was not prepared for yet, and he couldn't understand how it happened.

"How?" Raymond finally questioned.

"I don't know," I replied quietly, "I just don't know."

"I.. I.. I can't deal with this," he stammered, suddenly looking green, and I knew that it was up to me to be the grown-up. It was my responsibility to tell parents and assemble a nursery, which was ironic since he was older than me. Raymond sped out the door and into the men's room, and when I got there I heard the flush of a toilet and the water running. He came out looking like a ghost, so pale and emotionless. He strode quickly up the hall and out the door, never looking back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh dannggg, cliffhanger:) Yepp! Read and review kiddos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I made this up. Sorry if it has the same name/situation/whatever as anyone else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raymond wasn't in school the next day or the day after that. I called so many times and I never got through. He never called or sent a letter, or anything. I came around to his house after school one day, to find that he had hitchhiked from Ohio to California and started a new life with a new girlfriend. I realized that Raymond had just wanted to dodge his job as a father.

"Mrs. Hannover, I have something really important I need to talk to you about," I timidly started, knowing that it had to be done.

"Sure, honey. I'm always here to talk to," and immediately I felt a pang of guilt. She trusted me and I had screwed up; I let her down.

I started, "Well, I don't really know how to say this, but you're going to be a grandmother in May. May 9th to be exact." At the sound of these words, she was shocked. She began to cry scream, asking why.

"Why?" she screamed, "He was so young!" I left her to cry and moan in her living room. I couldn't take it anymore.

The easiest part was over. I didn't have to see Mrs. Hannover every day. Now, I had to tell my parents. I was so nervous when I got home. I felt like they knew, like they could tell somehow.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home," I called out, walking into my house and locking the door.

"You have some serious, serious explaining to do!" my dad roared as he broke the floor boards with the power of his feet, "Mrs. Hannover just called and she was scared to death." Mrs. Hannover must have thought I told my parents before her. I was in deep this time.

"I can explain. Let me explain!" but it was no use, they were enraged.

"How could you do this? You're ruining your life, and _my_ reputation. I don't breed little attention grabbing" and my mother's voice trailed off calling me awful, hurtful names under her breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woohoo! Chapter 3 done:) Chapter 4 coming soon. R&R :D


End file.
